


Implied Torture

by kkscatnip (autohaptic)



Series: Getting To Know You [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, Implied Torture, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autohaptic/pseuds/kkscatnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He also finds the interrogation levels, which they don't work that hard to hide, to be honest. Not that they should, since everyone knows they're down here, but it's still a bit like setting up for a long haul to crack something and getting in without even trying after half an hour.</i> Written for kink_bingo's gift basket challenge, "We Have Ways Of Making You Talk", interrogation/torture square, though it's more implied than explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Implied Torture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ingenius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenius/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tale of a Modern Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/22260) by ingenius. 



> This is an original fic remix/fanfic for the one-shot fic above. This series covers from the time of their first fuck to the last time they have sex in the original fic, so you don't need to read the fic to understand it but I (of course) suggest that you do, as it'll help you get more out of this series.

Ashe doesn't spend much time in the sub-basement's sub-basement, mostly because the sub-basements creep him the fuck out. There's no part of Ashe's mission that intends for him to figure out what they keep down here--"Hard and soft copies of everything" was Frederick's explanation--but he figures that knowing can't hurt. 

What _everything_ actually encompasses is a question he's spent the last three weekends trying to decipher, rather than letting Frederick fuck him until they both see stars. (Or in addition to, on weekends when they can get away with it.)

Finding out has been a fabulous waste of time, so far as Ashe can tell, because he's yet to rule anything out. They really do keep every record that anyone at Wyman pulls up down here, plus the further down he goes the more things there are that ought never shadow the light of day. 

The things Wyman doesn't want people to know about, like how he's bribing the legislature to approve things about the new dome that seem entirely unrealistic, if not impossible--a dome that opens? No fucking way it'll ever happen, though Ashe will admit a certain... curiosity. 

More than a burning curiosity to know what all is down here, dirt like this is why Ashe is doing it. So in that way it's not a fabulous waste of time, since now he has scans of letters and other things that fall under the heading of _insurance policies_ (not headings written on the papers, just headings in Ashe's head) though he hates using them since they come back and bite him in the ass sooner or later. He just likes to have them; call it a compulsion toward personal safety. 

He also finds the interrogation levels, which they don't work that hard to hide, to be honest. Not that they should, since everyone knows they're down here, but it's still a bit like setting up for a long haul to crack something and getting in without even trying after half an hour. 

Ashe can't help thinking that this is where he'll end up if Wyman Senior ever finds out what Ashe is, in addition to being the man who keeps Wyman Junior sexually satisfied. That part, he's fine with Senior knowing. The other part is what'll get him killed, though, if he's not careful. Thief. Hacker. Being paid by OMEG Industries, Wyman Inc's chief competitor.

Frederick will probably just kill him outright if he has to interrogate Ashe. That's a fact, he's pretty sure; he's seen Frederick's temper often enough to know that Frederick has good control of it until he doesn't, and he's not very good at controlling it where Ashe is concerned. It wasn't like that at first, but after the first time with the knife--yeah, it's like that now. 

Though the episode with the joy has given Ashe some ideas on how to escape Frederick's wrath, thankfully. 

Yeah, he's pretty much just sitting behind one of the command boxes woolgathering, which is why when the guy gets dragged out of the room, Ashe doesn't exactly see him clearly at first. It's not until he groans that Ashe snaps the fuck out of it and sees Frederick hauling a guy by his bloody shirt. 

"Where are you taking me?" the poor sod asks, looking around frantically. Someone from accounting, he's fairly sure, though Ashe can't remember his name offhand.

Frederick answers with a low, gravelly growl that goes straight to Ashe's cock. "The only place you deserve to go."

Fuck, the last thing Ashe needs is an erection when he's watching his boyfriend drag a poor bastard with an obviously broken arm and two black eyes and... an erection is such a bad idea, especially an erection that is straining against his underwear in any way, shape, or form. But it's there anyway, just as relentless as Frederick himself is. 

It's a quality that Ashe likes, a quality that makes him a good boyfriend, but it makes him a good interrogator too, Ashe imagines. He has a very, very fertile imagination. 

The guy freaks out a little bit, of course, tries to struggle away but he's stumbling along anyway and Frederick does this move that is gorgeous and sexy and deadly, dipping down and coming up with an uppercut, then spinning and slamming the guy against the wall face-first with the back of his other arm against the top of his back, almost against his neck. 

"Please," the guy sobs. 

"Shut the fuck up," Frederick growls. "I'd kill you, but that's not my _job_ , you understand?" 

This time Frederick's voice makes Ashe's erection wilt, makes him go cold with the knowledge of what Frederick's capable of. Pain without killing. It's not his job; they have someone else to do the killing. And the cleaning, both things no doubt done far away from Wyman Inc, someplace that isn't at all connected to Wyman. 

He shudders at the pained moan the guy gives when Frederick peels him off the wall, and sinks down in his chair, hoping so hard that Frederick doesn't look this way. 

Clearly Ashe is far luckier than he wants to believe he is. Frederick drags the guy the rest of the way out without even looking Ashe's way, and Ashe makes his escape later, when he feels like he can walk without collapsing because his muscles are weak in the face of _Frederick_. 

For a long time--eight months--Ashe let himself believe that he was special and safe and Frederick was like a teddy bear, but he knows now exactly how much bullshit that is. He's seen it for himself, and he won't forget that feeling anytime soon, the way his erection just fled and the cold feeling all over. 

But he'll make himself keep up with it. There's no doubt in Ashe's mind that Frederick will figure it out if Ashe doesn't. He's an interrogator, after all; it's his job to figure shit like that out.


End file.
